March On
by lkol
Summary: After the war, Harry and Ginny find that it's not easy to let the past go and forget the horror.


March On  
>Don't cry<br>Open up your eyes and know  
>there's someone else out there that feels this way<br>I'm singing to you 'cause I know what you've been through and know  
>It's not so long ago I felt the same<p>

Like soldiers  
>March on<br>If we could make it through tonight  
>we'll see the sun<br>March on  
>March on<p>

_"Watch your family die Potter! You can't do anything now can you? Little baby Potter can't do anything now. Not the hero anymore are we?" mocked a cold voice that thundered throughout the small, dark room. _

_"No! Not Ginny! Ron, Hermione! No!" Harry yelled feebly as he saw all three of them fall into Voldemort's clutches. _

_"Who's Ginny? Girlfriend perhaps; I'll make her die next! And Ron and Hermione, they aren't your friends anymore. Too wrapped up in their lives; what will little baby Potter ever do? Nobody cares about you now!" Voldemort mocked in a baby voice. _

_"No! No!" Harry was racing after Voldemort while he watched each Weasley die; each death even more tragic than before. _

_Voldemort was laughing with a deep laugh that sounded familiar. Suddenly he changed into a long, green snake. The animal was lashing at each Weasley; making blood splatter everywhere. _

"Harry!" A second voice yelled; he was slapped across the face and woke quickly. As glasses were pushed on top of his nose, he heard somebody whispering rather loudly. Harry groaned.

"Ron, you had better teach Hermione how to whisper because she's horrible at it." Harry said as he sat up in his bed.

"Oh, sorry, but Ronald decided that a good way to wake you up from a nightmare was a slap across the face."

"That's fine. What happened?" Harry said not all truthfully; he didn't want to fight right now.

"Well, we went to bed," Ron started.

"I figured that much out, actually." Harry said with sarcasm.

Ron ignored Harry and said, "Then I guess you fell asleep while we were talking about the funerals and all the stuff that is happening over the next month or so. I fell asleep too then the next thing I knew is that you are screaming and thrashing around in your bed."

"Does your Mum know?" Harry asked; the last thing he needed right now was Molly fussing over him. Right now, he needed Ginny. Ron shook his head.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked slowly.

He nodded but said, "I have a little headache."

She nodded and said, "Here, I thought you might need it." She handed Harry a purple potion.

He swallowed the potion and grimaced. Ron handed him a cup of water that he had conjured up.

"Thanks,"

"No problem, mate," replied Ron.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked, rubbing his face.

"Harry, she was... I don't really know. You should talk to her. I think she is downstairs in the kitchen now." said a worried looking Hermione.

"Okay, thanks. And go back to bed. Don't wait up for me, Ron." Harry said as he got up and made his way down to the Burrow's kitchen.

When he came across Molly and Arthur's room, he made sure to be extra quiet and made sure he didn't wake them up.

When he came into the kitchen, he saw Ginny sitting at the table eating from a can of ice cream with a rather large spoon.

Harry grabbed a spoon from the utensil cupboard, and sat next to Ginny.  
>"Hermione said you were scared,"<p>

"I thought you said the nightmares stopped." She said after swallowing a rather large bite of the plain vanilla.

"I did too." He said as he took her big spoon and traded it with the small one he grabbed. As a result, he got a long glare.

"What? I am a growing boy; I need a larger spoon."

"That was my midnight spoon."

Harry snorted but was able to pass it as a cough when he saw her glaring playfully at him.

Ginny didn't stop glaring so he gave her spoon back and took the one he grabbed.

She sighed and said, "When I would get in trouble, I would come down here at exactly midnight and eat ice cream while I thought about why I was in trouble. Usually Mum would catch me but every once in a while, Dad would."

Harry looked at the clock. It was half an hour after midnight.

"Gin, how long have you been down here?"

"Just about half an hour. It is a hard habit to break. Only today I come down here to think about Fred, Tonks, Remus, and you."

"Me?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist; she nodded and leaned into his shoulder.

"I think you should keep taking that Sweet Dream potion." Ginny continued.

The potion was a little bit more powerful then the Dreamless Sleep one but they both worked good.

"How are we going to get through this?" Harry asked as he took another bite of the ice cream.

After a few silent minutes, she responded, "We'll march on. Like everybody else. We'll march on."

"Yeah," Harry said, fighting a yawn.

"Seems like somebody is tired," Ginny said as she took one last bite of ice cream.

Harry shook his head but as he was doing so, another yawn claimed his mouth.

Ginny laughed but soon got serious. "When will it be over? When will I forget?" she whispered, barely audible for Harry to hear.

Harry hesitated, "Ginny, I can't promise that you will never be sad about Fred and everybody else. One day you will be able to laugh about something Fred did. You will be able to talk about everybody without crying or without getting sad. I can promise that you will remember all the good things about Remus and Tonks. It will get better but it will be a while. Like you said earlier, we will march on."

"What about the nightmares?" She asked.

"I haven't had one in a while except for today. I think it was because Ron and I were talking about all the funerals and about the war. At least, I hope it was because of that."

"Do you have any more of the potion?" Ginny asked as she put away the ice cream and cleaned the spoons.

"Just enough for the rest of the night," Harry replied. He walked behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know, if we could make it through a year of war and see the sun the next day, I bet you anything that we can make it through a few nightmares and see the sun the next morning." Harry said after a few minutes of silence.

"When did you get so smart?" Ginny asked as she spun around in his arms; there was a mischievous glint in her eye.

"What do you mean? I thought I was always smart."

"Mmm hmm. Keep on thinking that, love. Now come on. We have to get to bed." Ginny said.

Harry glared at her playfully, then said, "Yes, ma'am,"

He saluted her, and then bent down to give her a kiss. She laughed.

"I promise Ginny, things will get better." He said as they broke away.

Ginny closed her eyes, and said, "I know."

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her up the staircase to their bedrooms.

They were careful to be quiet and skip the steps that creaked when you put pressure on them.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered as he left her at her room.

"Yeah?"

"Sweet dreams." He smiled.

"Sweet dreams Gin."

Through the good times  
>Through the bad times<br>Through the long days  
>Through the hard nights<br>Keep on  
>'Til we see<br>The sun

Like soldiers  
>March on<br>If we could make it through tonight we'll see the sun  
>March on<br>March on

The next morning, when Harry woke up, he realized he didn't have any nightmares after he had talked to Ginny. Harry thought about the nightmare he had. Lying in his bed, he realized that he did have a family; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Arthur, Mollly, George, Bill, Charlie, and, Percy.

* * *

><p>So, what'd you think? This my first, although I wrote it a long time ago. Review please!<p> 


End file.
